Yours
by Lady Anatui
Summary: Kyro.  John and Kitty share a moment at the mansion long after Alcatraz and his return to the XMen.


**Title:** Yours  
**Author:** Ana  
**Challenge:** The Album Challenge  
**Challenger:** **morlockiness**  
**Rating:** G  
**Timeline:** Post-X3  
**Summary:** John and Kitty share a moment at the mansion long after Alcatraz and his return to the X-Men.  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own John or Kitty. I don't own X-Men. I don't own marriage. I don't own the song.  
**Author's Note:** This was written to "18th Floor Balcony by Blue October. Here are the lyrics.  
**WARNINGS:** Um, a little bit out of character on John's part, but it's kinda supposed to be that way, I guess.

* * *

_Yours_

Honestly, this is the happiest I've ever been in my entire life. If I wasn't here right now, I wouldn't be able to believe that this is even real. No one ever thought that someone like me would ever be happy—let alone with someone like Kitty Pryde.

But, here, on this balcony, looking down at the scenery around the mansion, we're just standing here. Not that we're _together_, but we have been spending a lot of time with each other lately. I don't know why. But I must admit that I have been enjoying the times we've been together.

The sky keeps growing darker in the east, as the sun has just set, and the night is growing chillier. But we don't really care. For the first time in my life, someone is holding my hand and it's not because she's too afraid to let go. Quite happily, I close my eyes and smile.

"What are you snickering about, John?" she asks, and I open my eyes just to look at her. Before this strange friendship was formed, I had no idea how wonderful Kitty truly was. I always thought she was just some naïve kid, which I guess she still is… I just appreciate her more than before.

"I wasn't snickering," I reply calmly, giving her hand one last squeeze before letting go and sitting down next to the railing with my legs from the knees down hanging off the edge of the balcony. My hands find two iron bars and hold onto them.

She sits down beside me rather hesitantly but eventually removes her shoves before allowing herself to do the same as I did. "What're you thinking about, then?" she asks as she does so.

I shrug at her question and say, "Everything." I pause a moment before continuing. "Kitty, what's your family like?" I ask curiously, sending her a short, sidelong glance.

She sends me a funny look. "Well, we've always been really close," she says pensively, furrowing her brow in remembrance. The look on her face makes me snigger, and she just screws it up even more in her annoyance at me. After I quickly apologize to her, she continues like I hadn't interrupted her, and her voice carries on wistfully. "But, after I got my powers and came here, things haven't really been the same. I talk to my dad a lot. He doesn't care that I'm a mutant." I just nod at that, and she asks, "What about you, John? You never talk about your family."

"There's not much to talk about," I reply earnestly. "We never really got along, even before I accidentally burned the house down. Luckily, no one got killed… except my mom's favorite goldfish. That probably upset her more than the house." She smiles hesitantly at that, and I grin back at her.

I raise my hand toward her face, trying to convey some message that, for some reason, I can't get out with words. I just want to tell her how much this means to me, her helping me all the time… and maybe how much _she_ means to me. My hand stops an inch or so from her face and I try to say what I'm meaning to say, but the words still refuse to obey and come.

She just smiles at me like she knows what I'm trying to say. "John…" she says apprehensively, her smile faltering when I don't say anything.

The wind picks up and we can hear it fluttering through the trees. Frustrated, I pull my hand back and grip the railing tightly. I turn my head from her and lay my forehead against the cold iron, too afraid to look at her as I say, "Kitty, I…" I mean to say that this all means so much to me, that I care about her so much, that I'm hers if she wants me. But the words still won't come.

"John," she says more strongly, and she takes me by the chin and moves my head so that I'm looking at her again. "John, I know," and then she kisses me.

I don't want to fall asleep tonight. I'm too afraid that I'll wake up and this will all be a dream. But I'm so very tired.

As we pull away from the rail and lay down on the balcony, I can't help but be even happier. We're holding hands again, and I'm breathing in her hair and it tickles, but I don't care. Somehow, despite everything I thought I'd ever feel, staying here with her is complete bliss.

"John, what about the future?" she asks, interrupting the silence, moving her head to look at me.

I'm not sure what to say. I hadn't thought about that before, but, now that I do, I know I don't ever want to let her go. "What do you say to getting married?" I reply casually.

I half-expect her to be too shocked to say anything or to be so upset that I didn't get down on one knee to propose, but all she does is smile and kiss me. "I don't know," she says afterward. "Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"I'm ready for anything," I answer quite honestly.

She hesitates as though thoughtful and then finally says jokingly, "How do you know I want to marry you?"

Grinning at her audacity, I say, "I don't, but I'm yours for the taking if you want me."

We fall asleep out there like that, holding each other.


End file.
